GUIs are indispensable in digitized movie works when it comes to receiving various operations from a user such as selecting a playback position or selecting a language. In addition to these options, other user-selectable options that may be incorporated in the movie work include commentary by the director of the movie work, profiles of extras in the movie work, and anecdotes relating to the movie work, and the trend in recent years is for more and more of such selectable options to be incorporated in a movie work. Interactive control information recorded on the recording medium enables selections of such numerous options to be received conveniently. This interactive control information is for displaying multiple pages such as an audio selection page, a subtitle selection page, a chapter selection page, and a title selection page, and control for displaying a Multi-Page Menu is realized using this interactive control information. GUI techniques used in digitized movie works include the techniques in the following Patent Documents 1 and 2.    Patent Document 1: International Publication No. WO 2004/068854 A1    Patent Document 2: International Publication No. WO 2004/077826 A1